


Образ майора

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene (в серии SG-1 3.05 "Learning Curve"). Рисунки Сэм и Меррин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Образ майора

Сэм поднимает голову от чертежей, что оставила Меррин, и видит полковника.   
— Сэр?  
— Доброе утро, Картер.  
— Утро? — переспрашивает и с ужасом смотрит на часы. Семь утра. Она так увлеклась оптимизацией своего мини-реактора, что совершенно потеряла счет времени.  
О'Нилл хмыкает.  
— Я бы рекомендовал заканчивать все это ракетостроение и отдыхать, майор, — неодобрительно сообщает он.  
— Но...  
— Эй! Ни слова больше. Расценивать как приказ.  
— Да, сэр. Сейчас, сэр.  
Полковник кивает и, вместо того, чтобы уйти, проходит вглубь ее кабинета, осматривая стены.  
— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь, сэр?  
— Может быть, — он неопределенно пожимает плечами.  
— И?.. Сэр?  
О'Нилл поворачивается к ней, открывает рот — и замирает так, словно сомневаясь в необходимости говорить. Когда она уже хочет переспросить снова, он все же решает высказаться:  
— Картер, на какой стене лучше повесить картину?  
— Картину? — она не понимает. — Какую картину?  
— Неважно! — строго сообщает полковник. — Просто картину.  
— Эм... Ну, например, вот здесь было бы неплохо, — Сэм указывает на голую стену прямо перед собой. — А что?..  
— Майор! — обрывает О'Нилл. — Пять часов здорового сна! После обеда совещание.  
— Да, сэр.  
  
***  
  
Вечером Сэм возвращается в кабинет, сразу направляется к столу — и сначала не понимает, что изменилось.  
Яркое пятно. Рисунок на стене прямо напротив ее рабочего места. Цветы, деревья — и... Сэм не верит своим глазам. Подходит поближе и видит прикрепленную под рисунком записку: "Образ майора Картер. В саду. Рисовала Меррин".  
  
Перечитывает снова и снова, не может оторваться, не может не улыбаться. Потом возвращается к столу и роется в бумагах, заглядывает в ящики, проверяет на полках.  
— Он же был здесь, — бормочет. — Я же оставила его прямо на столе.  
Но того, первоначального "образа майора Картер", который рисовала для Меррин она сама, нигде нет.  
  
***  
  
— Сэр! — она нагоняет полковника в коридоре у командного центра.   
— Картер? — он не останавливается, даже не оборачивается.  
— Спасибо!  
— За что?  
— За рисунок, конечно.  
— А. Не стоит благодарности.  
— Стоит! — Сэм возмущается. — Это же ваш рисунок. В смысле, Меррин рисовала для вас.  
— Я буду заходить и проверять, как он поживает, — кивает О'Нилл, останавливается у двери в мужской туалет и поворачивается к ней. — Что-то еще, майор?  
— Нет, сэр, — теряется Сэм. — Точнее, вот, — сует ему в руки пластиковый конверт.  
— Что?.. — но она уже несется дальше по коридору.  
  
***   
  
Джек проходит в свою комнату, садится на постель и раскрывает пакет. Достает плотный белый лист. Разглядывает его пару минут, затем встает и прикрепляет его к стене над изголовьем — рядом с другим таким же. Сравнивает и сообщает строго:  
— А в прошлый раз вы были объективнее, майор. Ноги у вас длиннее.  
Со стены на него смотрят два "образа майора Картер".


End file.
